Magnetic bearings, such as radial and axial magnetic bearings, both active and passive, are used in rotating machines, including electrical machines, such as motors, generators and motor/generators. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.